


Na konci

by MaryBarrens



Series: Příběhy z Wakandy [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sacrifice, Sad, Soul Stone (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Vormir
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Kapitán Rogers,“ ozve se zpod černé kápě překvapivě známý hlas a Steve se donutí soustředit. „Těší mě, že se znovu vidíme.“





	Na konci

Na Vormiru je málo vzduchu. 

Nebo je to možná jen pocit, něco, co si Steve namlouvá, způsob, jak rozlišit Zemi (protože Steve měl zůstat na Zemi, vůbec by neměl být tady, proč je vlastně _tady_ ) od toho, co je okolo ní, co by mělo zůstat mimo dosah. A možná ani to ne, protože Steve se nemůže pořádně nadechnout už celé měsíce, ne od chvíle, kdy –

( _Steve?_ ) 

Steve si myslel, po Erskinovi a po superséru, po tom, co se z něj stal Kapitán Amerika, jakkoli dočasné to bylo, že už nikdy nebude mít problém s dechem. Že bez astmatu, které ho pronásledovalo celé mládí, už nikdy nezažije sevřené hrdlo a plíce, které nedokážou nabrat dost vzduchu, že už nikdy nebude muset lapat po dechu. Ale teď… Každý nádech – nejen na Vormiru, ale všude, i v tomhle čase _předtím_ – je málo a každý nádech bolí a pálí, suchý a plný prachu…

„Kapitán Rogers,“ ozve se zpod černé kápě překvapivě známý hlas a Steve se donutí soustředit. „Těší mě, že se znovu vidíme.“ 

Vysoká postava si shrne kápi z hlavy a jeho obličej – ne, ne obličej, jen lebka, rudá a příšerná, a Steve neměl tušení, že ho ještě někdy uvidí, tehdy, když Johann Schmidt vzal do rukou Tesseract a zmizel v ledovém, modrém ohni. 

Možná je tohle opravdu doba, kdy nikdo nemůže doopravdy zemřít. Nebo byla, než Thanos sesbíral své kameny a ovládl vesmír. Realitu. Než začal rozhodovat o životech všech okolo. 

„Překvapený,“ poznamená Schmidt a nezní to jako otázka. Jeho hlas vyrovnaný, jako by ve skutečnosti nebylo nic překvapivého na tom, že se potkali na opačném konci vesmíru, na cizí planetě, přestože měli být oba dávno po smrti. 

„Jak to funguje?“ zeptá se Tony a rozhlédne se kolem sebe. 

Steva napadne, že Tony vypadá drobnější, v těch posledních měsících. Starší, unavenější, než si ho Steve pamatuje. (Steve ho ještě pořád vidí před sebou, jeho výraz, když se Tony dostal do Wakandy, za těmi, co zůstali. Dokonale si pamatuje, přestože nechce, jak se Tony chvěl, bílý jako stěna, když jim říkal, co se stalo na Titanu. Jak mu selhal hlas, všechno, co udělal Steve, zapomenuto, když začal mluvit o Parkerovi, o tom klukovi, který Stevovi sebral štít.) 

Red Skull nakloní hlavu mírně na stranu a sklouzne po něm pozorným, hodnotícím pohledem. „Ochránce Země,“ prohlásí a Tony sebou trhne. 

Fakt je, že Steve ho kdysi taky označil za ochránce Země. Všichni Avengeři byli kdysi ochránci lidí Země. Nebo alespoň měli být. Jenže teď, když jich zbylo tak málo a když tak kolosálně selhali, je to ten poslední výraz, kterým by je označil. 

Ztracené existence, možná. Ztratili toho tolik. Přátele. Rodinu. Polovinu celého vesmíru a měli tu smůlu, že zůstali naživu, v tom prázdném, tichém, truchlícím světě. 

Steve si téměř nepamatuje těch několik prvních dní, to, jak se všichni okolo něj jen zoufale snažili znovu najít něco, pro co by mohli žít. Jen sotva si pamatuje, jak se k nim dostal Tony (ten jeho výraz, bože, jeho výraz!) a potom Scott, otřesený a zmatený, když vymýšleli způsob, jak to napravit. 

Pamatuje si, jak klečel na zemi mezi stromy, pod koleny popel a Buckyho zbraň, jak jen zíral, pusu pootevřenou, neschopný pochopit, co se vlastně stalo. Během jediného okamžiku. Všechno pryč. 

„Jo,“ souhlasí Tony hořce, v hlase ani náznak toho starého Tonyho, který si ze všeho dokázal udělat legraci, bez ohledu na to, jak bolestivé to je. „To jsem si chvíli taky myslel. Už mě to přešlo.“ 

Red Skull pomalu přikývne. „Víte, jak to funguje,“ prohlásí klidně a Steve nemá ani tolik energie, aby mu odporoval. Protože ví, něco málo, co jim řekla Nebula. Ví, že sem Thanos přišel s Gamorou. Že se vrátil bez ní. 

A Steve si buď domýšlí věci, aniž by se o to doopravdy snažil, anebo přečetl až příliš těch levných knih s příliš očividnými zápletkami, které Bucky vždycky tak miloval. Možná se dokonce i plete, ale někde hluboko uvnitř je přesvědčený, že ne, protože to dává dokonalý smysl, nebo ne? Je to tak jasné. 

„Věděli jste, jak to funguje, ještě než jste sem přišli.“ 

Tony něco tlumeně zamumlá, ale Red Skull na jeho slova nijak nezareaguje, pohled upřený přímo do Stevova obličeje. 

Steve udělá krok směrem k okraji útesu – krok k propasti – a rozhlédne se okolo. Je to nádherné místo, napadne ho najednou. Děsivé, jistě, cizí a studené. Ale nádherné. Nezkažené. Je to jako místo někde mimo čas, kde by člověk mohl být až do samotného konce. Místo, kde je možné všechno. 

„Tohle je hodně hloupý nápad,“ prohlásí Tony najednou, obočí zdvižené. Jeho tvář je bledá, ale vypadá trochu zmateně, jako by pořád ještě doopravdy nevěděl. „Thanos, tohle všechno, je to naše vina,“ řekne tiše a na okamžik sklopí hlavu. „Ale tohle je opravdu, opravdu hodně špatný nápad.“ 

A Steve ví, že má nejspíš pravdu, ale – musí něco udělat. Svět není správně, ne tak, jak je teď. Celý vesmír není správně. Thanos nikdy neměl vyhrát, nikdy neměl dostat šanci dotáhnout ten svůj šílený plán do konce. Nemají příliš možností, jak – Steve se trhaně nadechne. 

„Možná bude lepší, když se vrátíme domů,“ řekne Tony měkce, v obličeji paniku. „Vymyslíme něco jiného.“ 

Steve se nepohne. 

„ _Steve_ ,“ dostane ze sebe Tony a v jeho hlase je něco – něco… 

Steve pomalu zavrtí hlavou. Je jen jedna možnost, jak to udělat, jak se to pokusit zachránit, a Steve nedokáže udělat nic jiného. Aspoň to zkusit. _Zkusit_ to, protože i kdyby to nefungovalo – především, pokud to nebude fungovat – co mu ještě zbývá jiného? Svět, ve kterém nechce být? Svět, který je příliš prázdný, příliš nehostinný, když v něm není Bucky? 

Svět, ve kterém pro něj nic nezůstalo. 

Steve se nemůže pořádně nadechnout, už celé měsíce, od chvíle, kdy slyšel – _Steve?_ – a Bucky se mu rozplynul přímo před očima, jenom jeho jméno, a pak popel a prach všude kolem Steva, mezi jeho prsty, když klesl na kolena. A Steve je možná slabý nebo zbabělec, možná by měl zatnout zuby (ignorovat noční můry a slzy a sevřené hrdlo, vzduch plný popela) a pokračovat, nevzdávat se, jenže už nemůže. Ne znovu. Ne takhle _unavený_.

Steve nebyl stvořený pro tento svět. Pro tuhle dobu. 

A výhled z okraje útesu je tak nádherný. Mírumilovný. Skoro přitažlivý, nějakým zvláštním, strašidelným způsobem, jako bylo nebezpečí, těch prvních pár měsíců po tom, co ho vytáhli z ledu. Steve si myslí, že už konečně chápe, proč si nikdy nepřipouštěl riziko, proč neměl strach skákat z letadel bez padáku. Proč zamířil s Valkýrou rovnou dolů, do vody, bez zaváhání. 

Protože možná, někde hluboko uvnitř už _tehdy_ chtěl –

„Nemusíme vymýšlet nový plán,“ zamumlá nepřítomně. „Není jiné řešení než tohle.“ 

Tony se napne v ramenou. „O čem to meleš?“ zeptá se ho a jeho hlas je hrubý. Vyděšený. 

Steve se k němu otočí a slabě se pousměje. Najednou se cítí tak klidný jako už celé roky ne. „Můžeš je zachránit, Tony,“ řekne tiše a polkne. Znovu vtáhne do plic ten vzduch, ten příšerný vzduch, který je pro něj plný prachu i tady, kde je čistá obloha a zářící hvězdy, a podívá se na Tonyho, který nejspíš pochopil, musel ho pochopit, protože je smrtelně bledý. 

„Ne ¬–“ pokusí se Tony slabě, chraplavě, a Steva napadne, jestli taky nemůže dýchat. Jestli se musí nutit do každé další vteřiny ve světě bez Pepper, bez lidí, které považoval za svoji zodpovědnost. Za svoje selhání. „ _Tohle_ je ten nejhloupější nápad z celé té spousty hloupých nápadů, co už jsi měl.“ 

„Není jiná možnost,“ oznámí Steve a zcela ignoruje jeho slova. Sklouzne pohledem z jeho obličeje a rozhlédne se kolem sebe. Tohle není tak špatné místo na konec. Vůbec to není špatné místo. Jak řekla Natasha v Sokovii, kdysi dávno, _kde jinde by byl takový výhled_.

_Umírá se i hůř, Steve._

Vlastně je příhodné, že je přímo za ním Red Skull, po všech těch letech. Steve končí přesně tam, kde začal, se svým prvním nepřítelem. 

„Nepatřím do tohoto času, Tony,“ řekne Steve měkce a Tony se zamračí a nesouhlasně potřese hlavou. Udělá krok k němu, jen jeden, než se zarazí, jako by se neodvažoval přijít blíž. 

„Kecy, Rogersi!“ odporuje. 

„Nikdy jsem nechtěl žít v tomhle čase,“ pokračuje Steve a je to jako by konečně řekl nahlas něco, co v sobě dusil celou věčnost. „Nikdy jste mě v tom ledu neměli najít.“ 

Tony na něj zůstane zírat, jeho výraz šokovaný. 

„Bude to stačit?“ zeptá se Steve Red Skulla. „Získáme ten kámen, když to udělám?“ 

„Ano.“ 

„ _Ne_ ,“ dostane ze sebe Tony přidušeně a horečně zavrtí hlavou. „Tohle _nemůžeš_ , Rogersi. _Nemůžeš_ –“

„Zachráníme je,“ připomene mu Steve a Tony se prudce nadechne, protože – ti všichni, které ztratili. „Pepper. Zachraň Pepper.“ Na okamžik se odmlčí, a když znovu promluví, hlas se mu chvěje. „Zachraň ho, Tony, prosím,“ požádá a v očích ho štípají slzy. „Zachraň pro mě Buckyho.“ 

Tony prudce zamrká. „A co s tím tvým terminátorem budeme dělat?“ zeptá se. 

Steve se přidušeně zasměje. „Bucky to zvládne. Všechno zvládne.“ Polkne. „Vždycky jsem to byl já, kdo nemohl žít bez něj.“ 

Tony pevně sevře víčka, na několik nekonečných vteřin potichu, a potom pomalu přikývne. „Zachráním ho,“ slíbí a dlouze vydechne. Ramena se mu rozechvějí, jako by se v něm konečně, po těch měsících – po letech – něco zlomilo, ale znovu se donutí narovnat se a hrdě zvednout hlavu. Tony, který v sobě vždycky našel sílu pokračovat. „Bylo mi potěšením, Kapitáne. Opravdu bylo.“ 

Steve přikývne. „Mně taky, Tony,“ odpoví upřímně. 

Pomalu, bez jediného pohledu směrem ke Schmidtovi, se otočí a dojde těsně na okraj propasti, každý jeho krok opatrný. Ještě jednou se rozhlédne okolo sebe. Tak daleko od domova, ale přesto přesně tam, kde by měl být. 

Tohle opravdu není tak špatné místo. 

Na konec. 


End file.
